The Prodigal Daughter's Return
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: It's been years since a daughter of a SAMCRO member has left the town of Charming behind. Years later she returns to Charming as her past and present collides together. How will her return effect the lives of SAMCRO but more importantly her family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story is set in Season One.

**The Prodigal Daughter's Return**

**Chapter One**

An blonde bombshell with ocean blue eyes dress in a simply blue dress walks into the SAMCRO Clubhouse in search of someone in particular. In the chaos of the party scene with barely dress crow-eaters trying to get the attention of one of the SONs along with members of SAMCRO, old-ladies, and hang-arounds.

This blonde bombshell finds her intended target on a couch in the lap of one of the SONs, so she yells at the SON in question "Get you hands off of my sister now!"

"Bitch, why should I do that?" asks Happy the Tacoma patch member sarcastically as he pulls the brunette crow-eater closer to him to piss the woman before him off.

Before the blonde in question could reply the Queen of Charming who just so happens to be the president's old-lady and the vice-president's mother butts into the conversation.

Gemma asks questioning the blonde in her front of her "Cassandra, how is this whore your sister?" wanting to know the question quickly.

Cassandra says this one word "Mom" that completing silences the whole Clubhouse.

Happy interjects Cassandra before she could speak to ask "Who is this woman?" wanting to know now who he actually called a bitch mere seconds later as he stands up from the position on the couch with the brunette crow-eater by his side.

"Cassandra just so happens to be my daughter and the SAMCRO Princess" states Gemma coldly at the man nickname the killer because she wants to her her daughter's answer.

The brunette crow-eater has the nerve to answer for Cassandra to simply say "I am her sister-in-law" which leaves the Queen stun to learn of her only daughter's marriage.

Clay who just so happens to be the president yells at them "Jax, Gemma, and Cassie come to the chapel now" with his family following his direct orders but first Cassandra informs her sister-in-law "Alyssa sit at the bar and do not move a muscle or there will be trouble"

Allie nods her head at Cassandra's commands and sits to the bar in the clubhouse.

~The Prodigal Daughter's Return~

Inside of the Chapel with both Clay and Jax in their rightfully seats, both Gemma and Cassandra takes the seats directly in front of the them.

Gemma questions her daughter "Why did that crow-eater Alyssa say that she was your sister-in-law, why come back to Charming now, and what have you been doing since you left?" knowing that those two questions were also on her husband's and son's minds as well.

"In no particular order sis" says Jax knowing that Cassandra's return to Charming will only add more drama to their already hectic lives dealing with SAMCRO drama and his ten week premature son Abel. Abel just happen to inherit the family flaw and stomach problems due to his mother's drug abuse.

Cassandra plays with her long blonde hair as she always did when she was nervous because it was first time stepping back in Charming since her high school graduation.

She begins to explain to her family her life "When I left Charming to attend . . . . ."

~The Prodigal Daughter's Return~

AN: Please Review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time. ** Excluding One Night Changes Everything because that will be the main story that I will update once school begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prodigal Daughter's Return**

**Chapter Two**

She begins to explain to her family her life "When I left Charming to live with Aunt Jenna to attend UW Academy for Young Scholars which was where I met my best friend Addison and fellow pre-med student as well. After graduating from UW, I went to Harvard for med-school and how I am in the my residency at Boston's Children Hospital" about her education since leaving home after tenth grade to enter into an early entrance to college program.

"What type of doctor are you?" asks Gemma hoping to know more about her daughter's life but also knowing that her chosen profession will help the Club out.

Cassandra says happily with her voice filled with passion "Right now I am training to be a neonatal and pediatric surgeon"

"Who's your husband?" asks Clay wanting who was good enough to marry his step-daughter no his daughter.

"I married Addison's older brother Alexander after dating throughout my time as a pre-med student. Who I later married him as a third year med student. Before you ask I did attend Harvard because Alex had a job offer from the same hospital that I am a resident at now" says Cassandra remembering her relationship with her loving husband.

Jax looks at his little sister to ask "Why did you return to Charming now?" knowing that they where never really close after the death of his younger brother Thomas who just so happened to be her twin.

"Firstly, my mother-in-law called to tell me that during one of her calls with Allie she heard in the background a man calling her a crow-eater. Therefore, with that little bit of information and knowing that Allie was in Charming with her roommate. So you send me down here to find out the truth" states Cassandra defending her presence in Charming "However, I am looking at other hospitals right now to finish my residency at because it is to difficult to be in Boston right now"

Gemma hugs her daughter to ask "Why is it difficult to be in Boston?" wanting to know what happen to make her daughter with the same strength as herself leave the place which was calls home.

"Alex died in a car accident" says Cassandra with tears rolling down her face.

With those words, Gemma informs Clay and Jax "I am taking Cassie home right now because she will not have a breakdown here" knowing that it would be for the best and not to agree with her they both silently agree.

Gemma holding Cassandra in arms walks out of the chapel and the Clubhouse without saying a word to anyone.

~The Prodigal Daughter's Return~

Thus, with Cassandra departure from the Clubhouse leaving Allie at the bar. Jax knew that it was his responsibile to take on his little sister's own sister-in-law slash crow-eater. He walks up to Allie's sit at the bar to order her "Your staying in my dorm room tonight alone or going back to your place alone, it's your choice" as he knew that he would be staying in his childhood bedroom that evening.

"I will stay here tonight, this is like my fifth beer" says Allie happy drunk as she stands up and tries to walk in a straight line but she keeps on stumbling.

Jax quickly helps her by taking her arm and guiding her back to his dorm room to sleep it off.

Placing her on the bed, Allie whispers drunkly "Thank you" before passing out for the night.

~The Prodigal Daughter's Return~

AN: Please Review.

Sorry for the delay was busy reading Simone Santos SOA story Standing Your Ground.


End file.
